Anjo Caído
by Pandora The Vampire
Summary: Hermione proferiu o seu último desejo:Eu... eu não quero ficar sozinha.... ... Não conseguia aguentar mais a solidão.... a espera... a dor.... tinha de o fazer! ... Por favor... Granger... não... ainda não! COMPLETA


Notas de autor: bem... como explicar a aparição desta nova fic? Poix... não sei... foi uma coisa que me deu assim de repente! Estava eu aqui a passear na net e a conversar com o pessoal quando uma ideia brilhante me atingiu!! Atingiu-me com tanta força que até cai da cadeira!! Levantei-me um pouco despenteada e comecei a escrever furiosamente! Se ficou bom? Bem... eu penso que sim... mas isso fica ao vosso critério, por isso, leiam esta pequeníssima fic e vejam se gostam... deixem uma review ok? Sabem bem como isso alegra o meu dia! =P  
  
Ah, isto é no sexto ano em Hogwarts e ocorre nas férias de Natal. =P  
  
Disclaimer: nada é meu! Só a insignificante e mal escrita história! O resto é da brilhante J.K Rowlling!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
'Estou cansada deste mundo de injustiças... toda a gente me cai em cima por causa das coisas que faço... as vezes penso que nada mais neste mundo de hipócritas me incita a viver nele... antes tudo era diferente... diversão... escola... livros... os meus amigos... agora nada disso me interessa...  
  
Penso que não vale a pena viver mais nesta escuridão... guerras... fomes... mortes... traições... nada mais faz sentido! Não existe mais nenhuma razão que me faça ficar neste mundo... estou tão cansada desta vida solitária... ás vezes penso que se desaparecesse... se houvesse um meio de fugir.... tudo seria melhor....  
  
Infelizmente o único meio para fugir reside na morte... o que é uma hipótese bastante aceitável....  
  
Estou tão cansada das hipocrisias... do medo... da vergonha... nada mais... não há nada mais que valha a pena viver...  
  
Estou farta! Cansada! Não quero ouvir mais gritos! Não quero ver mais mortes! NÃO QUERO MAIS!! Eu quero fugir... eu preciso fugir!!  
  
Talvez... sim... penso que é a única hipótese... hoje á noite... sim... talvez...'  
  
Hermione levantou-se de rompante da biblioteca assim que ouviu alguém entrar. Pegou nos livros, guardou o pergaminho onde tinha estado a escrever no bolso e saiu a correr. A sua aparência já não era a mesma dos outros anos... estava muito diferente.  
  
Quando se olhava para o seu rosto ainda se viam traços de uma beleza grandiosa. Mas a tristeza tinha-se apoderado de Hermione... tinha grandes olheiras por baixo dos seus olhos cor de chocolate. O seu cabelo estava preso desmazeladamente num rabo de cavalo mal feito e os seus olhos não tinham os mesmo brilho de há uns anos atras... estavam envoltos de tristeza... tristeza contagiosa. Ninguém se aproximava de Hermione havia semanas.  
  
Harry e Ron, dois dos seus melhores amigos estavam com Sirius, Lupin e Moody numa missão de grande importância. Hermione fez tudo o que podia para ir mas não... os seus esforços foram em vão... para eles, ela era:  
  
"Muito jovem!  
  
Demasiado responsável!  
  
Uma ajuda preciosa em Hogwarts!  
  
E uma rapariga!"  
  
Por mais que Hermione dissesse que tudo aquilo era irrelevante para a sua participação na missão... foi impossível... tudo foi em vão... ela não fora permitida na viagem.  
  
Fora de Hogwarts muggles morriam... feiticeiros morriam... Voldemort reinava... o caos estava instalado!  
  
Dentro de Hogwarts... traições... feitiços nos corredores... já nada era seguro! Hermione desleixava-se nos estudos e tudo lhe corria mal...  
  
Sozinha... desamparada... sem amigos... ela não aguentava mais... tinha que fazer com que tudo parasse...  
  
~*~  
  
Draco Malfoy... o seu rosto ainda belo e forte do rapaz altivo que sempre fora estava com uma tristeza que só podia ser comparada á da sua inimiga Granger. Nem era bem tristeza... era mais... indecisão... todos, ou quase todos os seus companheiros estavam a preparar-se para se juntar aos devoradores da morte o mais cedo possível.  
  
Essa sempre tinha sido a ambição de Draco. Ser devorador fora tudo o que ele sempre desejara! Mas agora que esse momento se aproximava... ele já não tinha tanta certeza se era mesmo isso que ele queria...  
  
Como que por acaso entrou na biblioteca. Sem saber muito bem como fora ali parar, sentou-se na cadeira mais próxima. Levou as mãos á face e tapou os olhos. Tirou as mão e abriu os olhos de novo. O que...?  
  
Baixou-se e apanhou um pergaminho amarrotado e dobrado que estava no chão. Era demasiado tarde para alguém já ter estado na biblioteca... mas... ele tinha quase a certeza que tinha visto alguém a sair quando ele entrou...  
  
Levou outra vez as mãos á cara, fechou os olhos com força. " Pensa Draco! Pensa...." Cabelo castanho... amarrado... livros... biblioteca... cachecol dos Gryffindor... "Granger..."  
  
Pegou no pergaminho e leu-o...  
  
"Granger..."  
  
Levantou-se de rompante e saiu pelo mesmo sítio que Hermione tinha saido.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione encontrava-se na torre de astronomia. Não tinha a certeza daquilo que iria fazer. Mas não iria voltar atrás. Estava farta de tudo! Farta que a ignorassem, farta que se afastassem dela.. Farta de tudo! O que ia fazer era o correcto! Tinha a certeza.  
  
Pousou os seus livros no chão. Procurou a pequena folha de pergaminho que tinha escrito.  
  
"Tenho a certeza que a pus aqui!"  
  
Esvaziou os bolsos mas... nada!  
  
Respirou fundo. Não havia problema. Isso não a iria impedir de cumprir o seu objectivo. Soltou o seu cabelo e fez um feitiço para o alisar. Se iria fazer isto ao menos queria estar bonita na sua última noite de vida... fez um feitiço muito prático para tirar as olheiras. Mas o que não desapareceu foi a tristeza que a inundava....  
  
Os seus belos olhos transpareciam tristeza infindável... tirou o seu cachecol dos Gryffindor e pousou-o levemente em cima dos seus pertences. Tirou a capa que trazia vestida e fez o mesmo que fez ao cachecol. Tudo o que tinha vestido era um belo vestido de seda preto, comprido até aos pés e com umas alças muito finas. Descalçou os seus sapatos e juntou-os á capa.  
  
Avançou lentamente para a grande janela que se encontrava á sua frente. O luar era a única iluminação da sala. Não se podia dizer que era pouco, pois estava um grande lua cheia. Havia imensas estrelas brilhantes. Hermione viu uma a cair levemente em direcção ao solo e proferiu o seu último desejo.  
  
"Eu... eu não quero ficar sozinha...."  
  
~*~  
  
Draco tinha ido a todos os sítios que podia imaginar á procura de Hermione.  
  
"Vá lá Granger... não faças isso!"  
  
Draco nem sabia porque estava á procura dela... sabia que ela era sua inimiga, mas também sabia que o que ela ia fazer não estava certo e sentia obrigação de a impedir. Tinha acabado de ir ter com os Gryffindors a perguntar se a tinham visto e agora corria que nem um louco por todo o castelo.  
  
Sentiu um arrepio na espinha e subitamente ficou mais frio.  
  
"Sir Nicholas."  
  
Um fantasma prateado com uma grande gola de folhos, que servia para esconder a sua horrenda cabeça que teimava em tombar tinha acabado de passar por Draco.  
  
"Oh... se não é o Draco Malfoy! Que agradável surpresa! Permite-me perguntar como vai o barão sangrento? Não o tenho visto ultimamente... penso que deve andar pela sua sala comum..."  
  
"Sir Nicholas, por favor! Isto é urgente! Sabe onde está a Granger?"  
  
"Hermione Granger? Sim... ela passou por mim há pouco... ia um pouco transtornada. Foi para a torre de astronomia. Ela ultimamente tem andado estranha. Sinceramente não sei o que se passa-..."  
  
Sir Nicholas continuou a falar mas Draco já ia a correr para a torre. Tinha que a impedir. Não sabia porquê... mas sabia que tinha que o fazer...  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione aproximou-se um pouco mais da janela. Conseguia ver a floresta. Não via qualquer movimento. Olhou para o lago. A lula gigante brincava com os seus tentáculos.  
  
Hermione recordou-se dos seus tempos de escola. Sorriu. Aproximou-se mais.  
  
Já estava mesmo á beira da janela. Pôs um pé de fora. E olhou para baixo. A queda devia ser de pelo menos vinte metros.  
  
Andou mais um pouco. Estava agora completamente por fora da janela. Pequenas lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto cansado. Não conseguia aguentar mais a solidão.... a espera... a dor.... tinha de o fazer!  
  
~*~  
  
Draco subia as escadas o mais rápido que podia.  
  
"Por favor... Granger... não... ainda não!"  
  
~*~  
  
O cabelo de Hermione movia-se com a leve brisa que corria. Ela estava completamente gelada e tremia. Os seus lábios estavam roxos. Mas mais nada importava!  
  
A salvação aguardava-a!  
  
~*~  
  
"Estou quase... por favor aguenta...."  
  
~*~  
  
Um pé de fora... inclinou-se para a frente....  
  
~*~  
  
"Só mais um bocadinho!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione fechou os olhos. Pôs o outro pé de fora. Agora ia cair... mas... algo estava errado!  
  
Dois braços fortes tinham puxado Hermione de volta para a torre. Draco estava estendido no chão com Hermione por cima dela a soluçar e a tremer.  
  
Draco tirou a sua própria capa e enrolou-a á volta de Hermione, mas tivera ainda tempo para reparar como ela parecia um anjo... um anjo caído...  
  
"Porquê Granger?"  
  
Hermione deixou mais umas lágrimas caírem e enterrou o rosto no peito de Draco...  
  
"É só uma necessidade Malfoy... libertação total... estou farta de tudo.... não posso mais!"  
  
Draco, sem se aperceber daquilo que estava a fazer, abraçou Hermione.  
  
"Nem sequer devias ter tentado fazer isto Granger.... com quem é que eu iria discutir depois? Quem iria embirrar comigo por maltratar os alunos indefesos dos primeiros anos? Com quem iria eu competir pelas melhores notas...?"  
  
Hermione sorriu levemente. Parte da tristeza que antes a invadira tinha desaparecido...  
  
"Eu... não sei o que me deu... acho que sinto a falta de toda a gente... e estou cansada de tantas mortes..."  
  
"Eu compreendo... por vezes também me apetece fazer o mesmo... mas... há sempre algo que me impede de o fazer..."  
  
Draco levantou-se e ajudou Hermione a subir. Passou a sua mão pela face dela e acariciou-a levemente. Hermione pela primeira vez viu um sorriso genuíno na cara de Malfoy. Draco tirou um pergaminho amarrotado do bolso e disse para Hermione.  
  
"Acho que já não precisas disto Granger..."  
  
Hermione sorriu. Deram a mão e encaminharam-se para a grande janela. Hermione rasgou o pergaminho aos pedaços. Deu metade dos pedaços a Draco e ficou com outra metade. Voltou a dar-lhe a mão.  
  
Hermione esticou a mão com o que restava do pergaminho para fora da janela e Draco fez o mesmo. Olharam-se nos olhos e abriram as mãos ao mesmo tempo, enquanto um vento forte afastava os pedaços do pergaminho amarrotado. O sol nascia no horizonte... uma pequena estrela brilhou com satisfação, enquanto dava o seu lugar ao sol brilhante.  
  
Os dois jovens permaneciam um ao lado do outro, confortando-se mutuamente. Enquanto no seu mundo, no mundo dos feiticeiros, o caos reinava.... e Voldemort governava... 


End file.
